the crawl of my heart
by akari-daishi
Summary: esta historia la escribi hace un tiempo ,pero la removi y ahora la vuelvo a publicar, habla sobre de los sentimientos de haru por el ?decimo vongola, creo que en esta historia puse mucho de mi y espero sea de su agrado me obsequias un review?


**holitas a todos ustedes preciosos lectores, bueno esta historia es del punto de vista de haru , espero les agrade , respecto a mis demás historias, la estoy transcribiendo de mi cuaderno, a word así que pronto continuare algunas de mis historias**

**con cariño**

**akari daishi**

**me obsequias un review?**

**|The cry of my soul**

Si, mi alma lloraba amargamente, y solo pude dejar que mis lágrimas brotaran en silencio, evitando que me vieras.

Te lo dije muchas veces no? Que te quiero..? No mentira… que te amo.

Te lo he confesado miles de veces, sin embargo tú me obsequias una sonrisa cortes y te vas, te alejas…de mi, aunque estés a centímetros de mi, te siento lejos.

Miles de veces, justo como ahora, estoy parada frente a ti, con mi corazón entre mis manos, extendido a ti, y tu, tu la observas a ella…tu…la amas?,te gusta? , O solo te atrae..?

jeje ella tiene una linda apariencia sabes? Jeje…disculpa la amargura con la que te lo digo, juro que quiero darte mi más dulce voz, pero me es imposible ahora., siento que me quedo sin aliento.

Sabes? Tal vez yo no sea tan linda , pero me esfuerzo en poder ser linda, solo para ti, pero… no importa lo que haga.. Tu nunca diriges una mirada hacia mi…,mi querido tsuna, aun si supieras que yo seria capas de entregar mi alma por salvarte, aun así tu nunca me darías una sonrisa amable y aun la amarías a ella, no lo hago con esa intención, yo , yo la daría aun sabiendo esto.

Hoy… llevo mi mas lindo vestido, me he hecho ondas en el cabello, me eh maquillado un poco, llevo zapatillas y el mas dulce perfume, y aun así, tu no me has mirado ni una sola vez.

y de repente ella apareció, con una playera tres tallas mas grande y unos shorts holgados, su cabello estaba recogido improvisadamente, y sin embargo tu vista se ilumino.

Tu… tu pensaste en que era lo mas hermoso que habías visto en tu vida cierto?

No lo dijiste, pero pude verlo en tus ojos, tus ojos dulces y amables.

Sabes, tsuna, me duele y mucho, sé que tu solo me miras como una amiga, una conocida, un vecina o quizás hasta como una molestia y un estorbo, créeme, lo sé.

Pero…**POR QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE QUIERO¡.**

**Que cuando le sonríes, me lastimas siento dolor en mi pecho**.

Por que no has tenido la nobleza de darme una así, ni una sola vez, esto es tan horrible.

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen pero no puedo demostrártelo, debo ser mas fuerte para ti, quizás así me quieras, aunque sea un poco.

Cuando acaricias su rostro, yo siento una bofetada

Cuando la miras con amor, yo me siento un adefesio

Cuando cuándo le sonríes dulcemente, yo siento miles de puñales encajados en todo mi cuerpo y cuando dices su nombre con todos esos sentimientos, siento como si me vertieras un balde de alcohol encima y retorcieras cada daga que esta en mi

Puedes entender el dolor que eso representa? bueno eso multiplicadlo por cien

Jeje… enserio, estas destinado a ser un gran capo, por que sin darte cuenta, ya me estas asesinando.

Lentamente cada día muere un poco de mí.

Quiero abrazarte, quiero poder sentir tu calido pecho, quiero ser capaz de darte un buen momento de alegría, quiero que al menos me permitas estar a tu lado en los momentos que me queden de vida, por que cada día siento que mi alma se apaga mas y mas, me gustaría decir que desearía nunca haberte conocido, pero seria la mas grande mentira, por que eso ah sido lo mas bello que me ha ocurrido, por que jamás había tenido sentimientos tan grandes por nadie,

Mi amado tsuna, con mis últimos suspiros de vida, déjame preguntarte, sabes lo que es amar ah alguien con todo tu ser, y saber que esa persona, no tiene ningún sentimiento por ti? Jeje creo que si lo sabes, ese dolor que tu sientes, por causa de ella, lo desquitas en mi, por que es mismo dolor siento yo, y para peor, tu carga es mi carga , por que te amo, llevo en mis hombros mi dolor y tu dolor, aun que no lo creas, pues solo eh estado hablando egoístamente de mi, quiero que sepas que cuando tu ríes, iluminas mi mundo y cuando sufres yo sufro, y sufro mas por no poder ser un consuelo para ti.

Estos son los últimos respiros que me quedan

Estoy apunto de dejar de respirar

A cada momento siento mi pecho mas y mas apretado

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo

Jeje creo que al final, si eh dado mi vida por ti, aunque hubiera querido que esta vida te sirviera de algo.

Por ultimo mí amado sawada tsunayoshi.

Se feliz, quiero poder ver tu sonrisa desde cualquier lugar al que valla, y ten en cuenta que te cuidare desde donde este ya sea en la eternidad, el limbo o el infierno.

Quiero verte feliz con ella así que por favor esfuérzate para que ella te ame

Así yo seré feliz en donde sea que valla aparar.

1…

…2

3….mi ultimo respiro se ha dado y al momento que lo exhale mi vida habrá acabado tan solo quiero que sirva de algo, para poder morir feliz, te quiero decir una ultima vez…

…**.te amo,tsuna-kun..**


End file.
